


Growing Up

by meinterrupted



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: F/M, prompt meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-22
Updated: 2006-04-22
Packaged: 2017-10-06 00:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/47931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meinterrupted/pseuds/meinterrupted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy's growing up.  She's not sure how she feels about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Growing Up

Lucy stood onto her balcony, shivering in the autumn chill. The air smelled distinctly of snow: cool and crisp and clean, and she knew it wouldn't be long before the whole of Narnia was blanketed in white. She leaned against the marble railing watching as the silver moon rose, its reflection glinting on the sea.

"Lucy?" The voice caused her to turn quickly. Tumnus leaned against one of the large French doors that opened onto the balcony, looking at ease, as always.

"Oh, Tumnus! You scared me," she said with a blush. It never seemed quite right to drop the title, but M-- Tumnus had insisted. If he was not allowed to call her Queen -- and he wasn't -- she wasn't allowed to call him Mister. "Mrs. Raccoon was just here. She was measuring me for a new wardrobe."

He smiled and moved toward her, his hoofs clicking against the marble. "I met her on the way out. She says you've grown several inches. She sounded rather exasperated."

Lucy giggled and turned back to the ocean. Tumnus placed his hand gently on her hip, pulling her close to his side. She leaned her head on his shoulder. "She says I'm going to be as beautiful as Susan, that all the princes will want to come vie for my hand." Her voice was soft, almost scared.

"Is that so?" Tumnus pulled away and turned her toward him, raising his free hand to her face. "You are growing up into a beautiful woman. I can see why they would want to marry you," he murmured as he caressed her skin.

She blushed, even though she wasn't exactly sure why. Something in his gaze was different than before, a heat that sent a thrill through her, all the way down to her toes. Embarrassed, Lucy looked away, her eyes falling to the ornate railing. "I don't want to marry some prince from over the mountains," she whispered.

He pulled her closer, wrapping his arms around her. She buried her face in the crook of his neck, smelling in the woodsy scent that she would forever associate with security and Tumnus. As he stroked her hair, she could hear his heartbeat quicken. "I don't want you to either."


End file.
